


上阳宫

by richxiannv



Category: fadoms
Genre: F/M, 靖凰-琅琊榜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richxiannv/pseuds/richxiannv
Relationships: 靖凰 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	上阳宫

上阳宫内，烛火通明。萧景琰坐的腿有些酸，今日来时有蔺晨这个外人在，他到现在连霓凰的手都没有摸到，好不容易用过晚膳人走了，霓凰仍旧不紧不慢的在镜前一一除下饰物。他眼巴巴的坐在后面，知道霓凰是有意，只好催玳瑁，“好了，霓凰有孕，久坐对胎儿不好。”  
霓凰一个眼刀扫过来，“臣妾今日兴致好的很，还想给陛下弹琴呢。”  
萧景琰心底叫苦不迭，连忙服软陪笑，“今日你够劳累的了，还是早些歇息吧，我都乏了。”  
霓凰褪下最后一根簪子，示意玳瑁出去，“这也不愿那也不要的，今夜陛下还是去别处歇着吧。陛下不是乏了吗，省的在这儿扰了陛下。”  
玳瑁一看郡主这是要关起门来收拾夫君了，含笑把霓凰扶到床上后退到门外，顺手掩上门退下了。  
萧景琰自己脱了衣服挨着霓凰躺下，被子里微凉，霓凰忍不住往后面温热的躯体上靠，刚想侧过去腰上就多了一只手，“萧景琰！你的手不要乱摸！”  
萧景琰理直气壮的搂住怀里人因为怀孕而微微丰腴的腰肢，“那你就不要乱动，今夜我只想拥你入眠。”  
霓凰稍微放下心就察觉到腰上的手往上移，萧景琰从背后穿过腋下搂住她，右手变本加厉的握住她胸前一侧柔软，一本正经的开口，“霓凰，你这里好像大了。”  
“萧景琰！”霓凰微怒，“你刚刚不是说乏了么！”  
背后的男人揉了揉她柔软的胸脯，顺手去解亵衣带子，温热的唇贴在她微凉的后颈上，撩起一连串的火星，灼热的性器顶着霓凰后腰，甚至还随着亲吻蹭一蹭，“可它还精神着呢。”仅存的理智让霓凰伸手推了推后面的人，“别胡闹，当心孩子……”  
萧景琰不顾她微弱的反抗，直接伸进了亵裤，带着薄茧的手指揉着她腿心的稚嫩，“我问过蔺晨和随行太医了，他们说已经四个月了，没事的。”  
穆霓凰又气又羞，满脸通红，这种事，问了太医就算了，居然还问了蔺晨，天知道蔺晨在心里怎么笑话。  
很快她就一点想法也没有了，怀孕后的身体本就敏感，她跟景琰又隔了数月未见，光是想着心爱的人跟她躺在同一张塌上，她的双腿紧紧夹着他作乱的右手，霓凰不久就被撩拨的情动不已，温热的液体不断从花道涌出来，濡湿了萧景琰的手指。霓凰喘着气，玉白的手抓着绯红的锦被，手指探入的时候她明显的喘息出来。  
温热的吻从脖子移到肩部，景琰呼出的热气几乎要把她灼伤，“霓凰，你湿了~”霓凰又羞又急，也顾不得被调笑，扭着腰呜咽着就往萧景琰身上凑。  
光裸的两个人缠在一起，萧景琰身上滚烫，尤其是深深埋在霓凰体内的那部分，仿佛要把人烫化了。硕大粗长的性器满满当当的撑开汁水淋漓的花道，霓凰深呼吸了两口努力平复了会儿，却发现萧景琰只是在深处浅浅的抽动，这种隔靴搔痒式的动作引起了更大的渴求，霓凰呜咽着反手抓住后面人的胳膊，自己扭着腰往火热的性器上凑，“你……你快些……”  
萧景琰似是得逞的轻笑的说了声遵命，下一刻霓凰就被卷入狂风暴雨的漩涡，她本不想叫出声，奈何敏感的身体根本不受她的控制，只得随着猛烈的捣弄低低的呻吟，湿滑温润的液体不断从交合处涌出来，萧景琰就着液体的插入的更深，敏感的花心不断被戳弄着，强烈的快感从小腹往上涌，四肢仿佛过电般酥软的抬不起来，霓凰被他弄的喘不过气，几乎要哭出来，又抓又挠，喊着叫他慢一点。  
“景……景琰……我……受不……了……”霓凰一开口就是软濡的呻吟，像被温和暖风拂过的柳絮，一句话被后面的动作撞得支离破碎，萧景琰恶劣的顶着敏感的花心打着圈儿揉弄，“你叫我什么？”  
“景……萧郎……好…萧郎……饶了……饶了我……”  
得偿所愿的人不仅没有停下，反而变本加厉的把自己进的更深，粗喘着快速的抽动着，霓凰惊叫着紧紧攥住大红色的被角，花道痉挛着涌出一大波温暖的液体来。萧景琰被夹得寸步难行，咬着牙挺腰抽动了两下，然后悉数释放在了温暖深处。  
两个人搂在一起平复了会儿，睡意渐渐袭来，早就过了就寝的时辰，再加上有孕，很快霓凰就在萧景琰怀困得睁不开眼，奈何萧景琰不肯安分，双手仍旧在她身上这儿摸摸那儿捏捏。  
“萧景琰！”霓凰怒了，一巴掌糊在头顶的脸上，可惜早就没什么力气，被男人捉住了浅吻在掌心。  
“霓凰，谢谢你。”  
“什么？”  
“孩子…谢谢你让我有了完整的家……”  
“你少自作多情…”霓凰实在困得不行，说话的声音也渐渐低了下去，“这是本郡主的孩子，你也是本郡主的，都是…”  
萧景琰搂着怀里的人，微笑着吻在发心，“是，娘娘。”


End file.
